Just Desserts
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: We all know what happened when Rhonda swallowed her pride and said she wanted to be a geek, so that she could join Arnold's party. But what would have happened if she didn't say that? Here's my alternate ending for the episode, 'Cool Party'.


She couldn't believe that her cool party had been such a disaster. She was the only one left, after everyone abandoned her to join Arnold's party. Even Nadine, her best friend, had left her. Rhonda sighed as she sat back down.

'I thought everyone would have liked my party,' she thought, 'I guess I was wrong. Not even Arnold stayed, and he's the nicest guy there is.' She looked at the 'cool list' in her hands, then growled as she ripped it up and through it into the bin. She then stood back up and walked over to the window, sticking her head out and looking in the direction of Arnold's party, which people were rushing down the street to get to. 'Now, he's throwing an awesome party, and they're all having a great time, while I'm stuck here by myself, miserable.'

Then, she got an idea. "What if I just went to his party?" She walked over to the snack table. "Yeah. I mean, he's the nicest guy there is, he might be able to forgive me! If I show up, bring these sandwiches as a kind of peace offering, and ask if I can join him, he might let me in." She knew there was no point in waiting around at home, now that her party was pretty much over, so she grabbed the tray of sandwiches and headed outside. She walked down the street, before arriving at his boarding house. Looking up, she saw a banner that said 'geek party'. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She walked in through the open door, and began to head upstairs. Once she got to the door that led to the roof, she paused for a second, taking a deep breath. "Here goes."

Putting on a friendly smile, she hesitantly opened the door, and when she did, she saw Gerald and Arnold staring at her. Arnold was surprised, while Gerald was grinning. Looking past them, she could see that

"Now it's perfect," he said, as Arnold grinned too.

'Were they expecting me to come?' she thought, before she spoke. "Um, hi, Gerald," she greeted, before she smiled guiltily at Arnold. "Hi, Arnold." She held the sandwiches in front of him. "I brought some sandwiches! Can I come to your party?"

Arnold and Gerald looked at each other, before Gerald answered her. "I don't know. Let me see." He thought for less than half a second, before he shrugged. "Sorry. This party-"

"Is for 'geeks' only," Sid finished for him.

She frowned, as Eugene approached them with a clipboard and pencil. "And you don't seem to be on the 'geek' list."

She turned her head to see Helga, Phoebe and Stinky also staring at her. "Perhaps you're on the 'other list'," Helga told her, quite forcefully.

"The 'cool' list," Stinky added, emphasising with air quotes.

Rhonda looked around at everyone staring at her. It all felt so overwhelming, that she felt ashamed of herself. 'Why did I think this was a good idea?' she asked herself. 'I shouldn't have come here.'

"Oh," she sighed, looking down sadly, "I-I get it. Well then, here." She handed the sandwiches to Arnold, who gave her a confused expression. "I don't really have any use for them now, so you might as well have them. Enjoy your party, Arnold."

Without another word, she turned around. Closing the door behind her, she began to head downstairs, but she soon felt herself getting emotional. She had a feeling she was about to cry. "No," she snapped at herself. "Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, don't you dare start crying!" She knew, however, that she wouldn't be able to stop herself, so she instead carried on down the stairs, practically running towards the exit. She quickly reached the bottom of the stairs, and as soon as she was back outside, she sat down on the outside steps and began to sob. She buried her head in her hands as she felt the tears leaking from her eyes. "Why?! Why did I have to be so stupid?! All I wanted was a cool party, but it turned out to be the lamest thing ever! Now, everyone hates me! I should never have written that cool list, I hate my life!"

She sat there for another minute or so, only hearing her own cries and the music playing in the background. She was unaware that someone had been stood behind her, and heard everything she said. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she realised they were there.

"Rhonda?" they asked.

However, they didn't get a chance to say anything else. "Oh, fine!" she yelled, shrugging their hand away. "I get it, alright?! You don't want me here! I'll go!" She stood up and started to turn around. "If you hate me that much, then I'll-" She stopped and gasped, widening her eyes, when she realised that the person she had just yelled at was, in fact, Arnold. He looked at her, his eyes full of shock and concern. He looked at her so sadly, it hurt her to see him that way. "A-Arnold," she whispered, the tears still streaming down her face. "I… I-I was just leaving…"

"Wait," he told her, grabbing her hand. She looked from him to her hand, then back to him. "You don't have to go. You can come up and join us, if you want."

She shook her head at him. "No, I can't. No one wants me up there."

He frowned. She sat down on the step, so he sat down next to her. "Rhonda, if it's because this is a, quote unquote, 'geek party', you don't have to worry about-" He then noticed that she was starting to cry heavier. "What's wrong?"

"I'm what's wrong, Arnold," she told him, wiping away the tears with her sleeve. "This whole thing has been such a mess. I wish I never created that cool list. I should have just invited everyone, and had a regular party."

"That worked out well last time. Why didn't you do the same this time? What was so important about only inviting the cool people?"

"I don't even know anymore." She lifted her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs, curling herself up into a ball. "You were right, Arnold. It was a stupid party, and yours is so much better. Go on up and enjoy it with everyone else. I think I'm just going to head home."

Arnold was shell shocked by this. He hadn't expected this to mean so much to her, to the point where she was this distraught. But, he knew he couldn't go back up with her feeling like this- it was as if there was some part of him that meant he couldn't leave without even trying to help her. So, doing the only thing he could think of, he put one arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She was caught off guard at first, but she soon wrapped her arms around him. Something about the hug cheered her up, as she gave a weak smile.

"Please don't go," he told her, his voice quiet yet comforting. "No one up there hates you. You've learnt your lesson, and you're clearly sorry about all of this. I don't think I could enjoy the party if you didn't join us. It wouldn't be right." He smiled at her, and she looked back at him. "Please?"

She giggled. "You really want me to join your party?" He nodded. "Okay." As she and Arnold stood up, she realised something. "Oh, Arnold! I'm so sorry, I've gotten my makeup all over your outfit!"

He looked down, but simply shrugged. "It's okay. It doesn't matter."

"You know, Arnold, I was right about one thing." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You really are a cool guy. I guess, if I've realised anything, that everyone up there is cool in their own way, but you're way cooler than any of them, especially me."

He blushed a little. "Thanks."

"Hey, Arnold! Rhonda!" They looked up to see Gerald yelling down to them. "You two coming back up?"

Rhonda placed a hand next to her mouth as she replied. "If you're okay with having me!"

"Of course, we are! Now get your butts up here!"

Arnold looked at Rhonda and held out his hand. "Shall we go up?" She smiled, accepting his hand with a nod. They quickly headed upstairs, and when they got to the roof, everyone was looking at them. "Look who I found!"

"Rhonda! You came!" Nadine said as she approached her friend. She took out a pack of makeup wipes, and handed them to Rhonda. "I'm sorry I abandoned you."

"Don't be," Rhonda replied, wiping away her mascara, "you were right to. I'm sorry my party sucked."

"So, does this mean I'm back on the cool list?"

Arnold and Rhonda smirked at each other, before Rhonda told her, "no." Everyone gasped. "I don't have a cool list anymore. The truth is, everyone is geeky and cool in their own way, myself included, and I don't want that to change. The next time I have a party, it'll be way better, and everyone is invited!"

They all cheered, and returned to partying. Nadine hugged Rhonda, before she pulled her onto the dance floor, and the two began to dance. Eventually, she warmed to it and started to have fun with it. All the time, Arnold and Gerald watched from the side.

"Well, Arnold, this party is now perfect!" Gerald complimented his friend.

"Yeah," Arnold replied, still watching Rhonda dance, "it sure is."

Gerald looked at Arnold and grinned. "You gonna ask her for a dance later?"

Arnold blushed, but he still smiled. "M-maybe…"

Gerald laughed as he patted him on the back. "You're one bold kid, Arnold."

THE END


End file.
